Waterlogged
by ashleywritesstories
Summary: Taro warned her- the water was dangerous. But she didn't listen; he was right.


**TIME: 8:23:12**

My mouth fell open, muscles growing slack, as I spotted the rope firmly wrapped around my ankle- no sign of just slipping off. It fit right in with the floor of the ocean, and I wouldn't have noticed it unless I had hooked my foot in it.

I almost screamed, before I remembered how rare oxygen was underwater, promptly shutting my mouth. The panic grew, rising in my chest, but even as I swam to the limit of the rope, which ripped me back down with a hard tug, my fingertips just barely grazed the air above the surface. But it was there, and just knowing that gave me hope.

I swam back down; clearly I needed to dispose of this rope- how hard could it be? It had been underwater for who knows how long, soaking and exposed to the elements, it would be easy. Nothing I hadn't done before.

My despair grew, it was lodged between boulders and too tightly wrapped to slip my fingers under, boulders I had no hope of moving- underwater or above. I reached down to my ankle, tugging at the stubborn rope; only succeeding in tearing the flesh off my skin.

It wasn't going to come off.

**TIME: 8: 20:00**

"Vaughn, get out of here already and stop brooding," Julia drawled, annoying the cowboy to no end. "She'll say yes, I know that for a fact.

Vaughn's heart skipped a beat, it had all been a mistake how Julia had found out he was proposing- she had laughed so hard he thought she would die. But then when he'd gotten angry, for good reason, Mirabelle had made her apologize and now she wouldn't leave him alone.

"…Fine." Ignoring the celebrating blonde, Vaughn quickly exited the red house, taking a quick right and walking down the cobblestone pathway to Ranch Island in the fading sunlight.

**TIME: 8: 23: 30**

His wise words rang through my mind once more; don't go swimming- you'll get hurt, or worse, as small bubbles rose to the surface. How I wanted to go with them, just floating carelessly to the surface, as though it was the simplest thing in the world. How right he was, although the proud old man wouldn't gloat about this one. More bubbles floated up, joining the first ones on their trip to the surface, my air supply was depleting. Soon it would be gone forever, would I still be stuck- foot wrapped in an old discarded rope.

Something I'd carelessly thrown in weeks ago, how ironic that something that had meant so little to me, now meant my entire world. My future, which was getting shorter with each second passed.

Distantly, a part of my mind was screaming to do something other than just lie there and float aimlessly- to struggle and scream and cry; as opposed to what I was doing now, holding the rope in my hands as unseen tears leaked out of my eyes and blended in with all of the other water surrounding me.

The same voice yelled, it sounded closer though- like one of us was sprinting to the other. The voice screamed at me to panic, to thrash and tear. But I remained calm, I'd accepted it. I was going to die, thanks to my own foolishness. I'd given up.

It was only my last hope that someone would find my body before it was washed to sea.

**TIME: 8: 23: 10**

Vaughn stopped nervously outside of Chelsea's door, his eyes darting from side to side, not wanting to start it- because then he knew he wouldn't be able to reverse it if she laughed like Julia.

His face reddened at the thought, and he pulled out the small feather, cradling it like a baby chick. Looking at the deep blue, so much like her eyes, gave him inspiration- he knocked sharply on her door three times, before waiting.

**8:24: 07**

Death is closer now, I can feel it in my bones. In my very being. I wonder what it will be like, will it hurt? No, I decided, my body was growing numb- I couldn't feel pain anymore. I couldn't feel anything anymore, I wasn't sure if I still held the rope in my hands or not. I'm not sure if I should be scared of that, I'm not sure of anything down here. Everything is confusing, I can't tell one thing from the next and nothing makes sense anymore. I can see the light filtering through the ocean's top and just breaking through the dark wall that is surrounding me. So close, yet so far away.

Something else, someone else, was like that. The name was on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't remember it. Everything is hazy anymore, I can't think right. But I know it started with a… with a V. V-V-Vaughn!

He'd come save me, he always did, I think. Gazing desperately above me, tugging at the rope as my tears joining the thousands of other water droplets around me, I watched for any sign of life.

Nothing, just the same, clear, rocking water I'd always loved.

The cause of my demise.

**TIME: 8: 23: 45**

Oh god, she wasn't home. She was always home after eight though, without fail. Where could she be?

Panicked, Vaughn decided to do a quick search of her farm, she was probably in the barn, or something.

She had to be.

**8: 24: 15**

No! I will not die. I am Chelsea, and I am in love with… someone. Someone, who's saved me- someone…

I struggled wildly, thrashing and ripping like the voice had told me, only now- it was just too late.

It was over.

**TIME: 8: 24: 15**

Completely out of his mind, Vaughn flew across the ranch towards the west side of the island, he hadn't found her in any of her barns, that left only one place- that he knew from experience. The water.

Calling her name, Vaughn sprinted to the river- not caring that his hat flew off his head halfway there.

She had to be okay.

**8: 24: 30**

I floated downward, breathing in the ocean's water as it crooned to me- not even coughing as the liquid filled my lungs.

_Yes, Chelsea, just like that. Breathe and you will be with me soon._

My eyes shut, if permanently- I didn't realize it. I never realized it before, but the ocean was pretty. The thought ran through my mind as I crashed to the rocky floor, all thoughts fading from my mind, just as the light above me was. Just as the wrapping around my ankle fell off, the faint pounding in my ears stopped.

Silence at last.

**TIME: 8: 24: 25**

She wasn't, oh god, she wasn't.

Without thinking, as he clutched the cherry coloured bandana in his hands, he ripped off some of his clothing- his shoes, anything that would weight him down; and dove into the frigid water.

**TIME: 8:24: 40 **

Sputtering and gasping, Vaughn emerged from the freezing water, his teeth chattering as he dragged her onto the shore- promptly setting her on the ground and performing CPR.

**TIME: 8: 25: 17**

It wasn't working, why wasn't it working?

It wasn't supposed to happen this way, this wasn't supposed to happen.

Vaughn's thoughts were driving him wild, but still he rhythmically pushed on her chest and blew into her mouth, ignoring the fact that warm water was pouring down his cheeks.

**TIME: 8: 26: 00**

No. NO!

It was over.

* * *

><p><strong>CHELSEA ANDREWS: RESIDENT OF SUNSHINE ISLANDS<strong>

**GENDER: FEMALE**

**AGE: 24**

**BIRTHDAY: WINTER 23**

**TIME OF DEATH: UNKNOWN**

**CAUSE OF DEATH: DROWNED**

**DISCOVERED BY: VAUGHN VAULTS**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I realize I stole the last names from some other Harvest Moon stories I read, but I'm too uncreative to think of a good one : (**

**Anywho, review- tell me if you liked it/hated it. I've never done anything like this before, I want to know how I did. **


End file.
